Costume Criteria - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve, Catherine (and Angie) discuss Halloween with her parents and Grandma Ang...


_Sammy and Ilna - as we head into winter, being in the REAL World with two such incredible friends continues to warm my heart. La famiglia._

 _REAL McRollers - you never cease to amaze me with your love and support. Thank you, thank you, thank you._

 _ **And I'm a wee bit early but this is my post for Sammy's Birthday Week (it's actually Thursday), so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY! I hope you enjoy your story (even though you've peeked at it already - but at least I didn't post on the wrong day in my excitement to share it!). I wish you all the joy and happiness you bring to others, especially Ilna and me, by being such a wonderful friend. Much love and have the happiest birthday yet!**_

* * *

 **Costume Criteria**

Catherine's parents and Grandma Ang were seated in Steve and Catherine's living room having tea and fruit after their early Sunday dinner on the deck finished just in time to avoid a downpour.

Cammie dozed contentedly on her bolster bed while everyone chatted about the three youngest Allens' adventures that Wednesday at the Rollins' condo. Eventually the talk turned to the kids' costume ideas.

"Since Halloween is coming …" Joseph said as he pulled an envelope out of his shirt pocket and handed a photo to his daughter who was seated next to him.

Steve grinned at his wife. "Please tell me that's you in a costume."

She nodded and said, "Third grade." Her eyes glinted when she added, "You were home that year," to Joseph and gently squeezed his arm.

"Okay, I'm gonna guess." Steve winked at Elizabeth. "Probably not a Disney Princess, so … Cubs player?"

"Nope." Catherine's tongue peeked out as she smiled. "But that year was an awesome costume, too."

He tilted his chin and said, "Statue of Liberty."

"Not even close." She chuckled. "Here." She passed him the photo with a glance at her mom.

Steve's smile spread as he studied the image of an eight year old Catherine, his mind flashing on the question, would his daughter look just like that in a few years? "Amelia Earhart."

"She picked that herself," Joseph said proudly. "They'd learned about famous aviators in school and she announced she wanted to be one for Halloween."

"A _lady_ one," Elizabeth added fondly.

"That's my girl," Ang said with a nod.

Elizabeth, who was seated on her husband's other side, shifted Angie in her arms and kissed her cheek. "And that's your mommy. A future hero, even then."

"Mom." Catherine's hair spread around her shoulders in a curtain with her head shake and she tucked it behind her ears. "You guys dressed up with me, too."

"Of course we did." Joseph told Steve, "We went as a Doughboy and World War I Army Nurse." He leaned over to tickle Angie's tummy and smiled broadly when she did. "Kept it in the same era."

Catherine looked at Steve. "I won a prize at the base party, too."

"Of course you did."

" _First_ prize. And when they asked her to tell them about her costume, she explained Amelia Earhart's history and how she was a great female hero." Elizabeth beamed at the memory.

"Outstanding. " He smirked. "What'd you win?"

Laughing at her husband's sense of competition, she confirmed, "Tickets to the movies and dinner for the family."

Steve's grin spoke volumes. He was impressed, as always, with Catherine's brains and beauty, even if it was a little Catherine he wouldn't meet for years to come.

Joseph took a sip of iced tea. "Have you decided what my beautiful grandaughter is going to be on her very first Halloween?" he asked as he reached for Angie and took her from his wife's arms. "Jacob's had a new idea every week since Labor Day." He chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"He wanted to know if I was dressing up." Ang smiled. "I think he was pretty happy when I said I'd be making candy and caramel apples and he could help."

"Don't mention the candy apples to Danny or he'll explain in detail how they were invented in New Jersey," Steve teased, then turned to his father in law. "I think we're keeping Angie's costume classified, but we've got a … theme going." He raised his brows and glanced at his wife.

"What?" She smirked. "Our theme fits your criteria. You get to wear pants. No criminals, no wigs."

Joseph snorted. "Excellent criteria."

"Because it's so similar to what yours was," Elizabeth pointed out. "We've got our costumes."

Steve grinned. "Thank you, Joseph. See, Cath? Your dad agrees."

"You guys got costumes already?" Catherine asked her parents.

"Absolutely. And if you and Steve aren't telling, I think we should keep ours classified, too," her mom said with a chuckle.

"This is one Halloween I can't wait to see." Grandma Ang smiled at her family and Catherine stood to cross the room and hug her.

"And it's going to be amazing because you're all here for Angie's very first one."

Joseph lifted the baby and held her to face the others. "And we're looking forward to all the costumes you pick when you get a little older." He nodded at his daughter. "Maybe she'll pick a female hero, right, Angie? Like your mommy, and grandmother and great grandmother …"

The women smiled and Steve lifted his iced tea in a toast. "Here, here."

* * *

Steve and Catherine shared a grin as she crawled into bed and said, "I can't believe Mom and Dad are dressing up. At least this year we know what we're dressing as in advance."

"That's because we worked around Angie." He cast a glance at the bassinette where she was sleeping.

She snorted. "It's all because you insist on pants, no wigs and no pirates or other criminals, Commander."

"Again, perfectly good criteria."

She looked over at their daughter and back into his eyes. "You know … last year…"

"You were pregnant," he said with soft smile.

"We didn't know it yet, but I remember thinking I ate too much junk and that's why I was a little nauseous." She gave him a dazzling smile. "Turned out I was wrong."

"A rare but very happy occurrence." He leaned over and placed a hand on her cheek while they kissed. "And this year…"

"It's our first Halloween with Angie." Catherine's excitement was contagious, even if Steve wasn't just as enthusiastic as she was.

"Angie's first Halloween," he said with a touch of awe. She'd reached several milestones already. "I can't wait to take her trick or treating with the kids. You know, Danny mentioned something about a present because she's too young for candy."

"Yeah, she may have a giant stuffed pumpkin from Uncle Danno in her future." She laughed. "And you may only get away with your costume criteria for another year or so." Her eyes sparkled. "Because something tells me when our daughter looks at you and asks you to dress as, I don't know, a prince or Groot or the Tin Man …"

He shrugged and suppressed a laugh. "The Tin Man wears pants. And maybe she'll wanna be a Naval Officer."

"MmmHmm." She shook her head and smiled before moving closer and kissing him. "Or a SEAL on a mission."

Both looked over when a tiny squeak came from the baby, but she settled with a sigh and resumed sleeping.

Steve smiled into another kiss.

"Speaking of criteria, I have one in mind that you never fail to meet, Commander," she murmured.

"Then by all means, Lieutenant, full steam ahead."

 _# End thanks for reading._

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
